


Sing, oh goddess, of the anger of Achilles

by je_t_oublie



Series: The Literary Discussions of Julian Bashir and Elim Garak [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Literary Discussion, conversations over lunch, mentions of Alexander and Hephaestion, ninety percent dialogue I'm not kidding, the Iliad of Homer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_t_oublie/pseuds/je_t_oublie
Summary: The lunchtime discussions of Julian Bashir and Elim Garak. Today's menu: Homer's Iliad. 90% dialogue.





	Sing, oh goddess, of the anger of Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the very famous first words from the IIliad. I checked my translations (E.V. Rieu, Graves and Lattimore) but decided against their mention of Peleus.

“But does it diminish it’s effect on Terran culture if it did not happen, doctor? Would Alexander have marched his empire ever forward without his copy of the Iliad under his pillow?” 

“Trust you to focus on the bloody empire building.” 

Garak swatted away the comment as it if were an errant bug. “But doctor, there is nothing I can appreciate more than a lie that affected the course of half a species – your Trojan horse, Achilles and Patroclus breaking bread with Alexander and Hephaestion.” 

“You have done your research.” 

“It’s fascinating. Why you concealed such a staple of your culture from me is baffling.” 

“You can’t say that after the Aeneid, Garak.” 

“That is acting as if the Never Ending Sacrifice is comparable to an enigma tale. Tell me, do you believe it happened?” 

Bashir scrubbed his hand over his head. “I’m a doctor, not a historian.” 

“It’s your planet, surely you have some opinion.” 

He leaned forward, propping his chin on his hands and smiling. “Educate me, Garak.” 

“Ah, but I am only a tailor, not a teacher.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know some things. The mask of Agamemnon-“ Garak leant forward, lips already parted and Julian held up a pausing hand. “At least let me get through my meagre knowledge. Mask, Schliemann and his dynamite-“ 

“Of all the idiotic things! Using explosives to uncover delicate history.” 

“It was a long time before we had scanners, Garak. But no, not the brightest choice. I think that’s all I know.” At Garak's look, he said defensively. “I was more interested in the story.” 

“Such a rich culture and you know nothing of it. Really doctor, how are we to have a conversation when you don’t know the history of the book you suggested?”

“The story, Garak! It’s great battles and sacrifices for the honour of the state. Or well, each groups main base. Isn’t that what Cardassian literature is?”

“There is a distinct difference between what you call sacrifice for the state and we call service.” There was a hesitation in the translation not echoed by Garak's lips, the universal translator cycling though different options for translation. “This is all personal glory, the anathema of proper service. Kleos.”

His mouth formed strangely around the word, the hard first syllable blurred and the s drawn out too long but disdain clear. 

“But the Trojan’s in the story aren’t acting for kleos, just defending their home.”

“Defending their home from problems brought down on them by their own royalty. The most beautiful woman in world is worth nothing if she cannot carry a conversation.”

“Even if Helen is not worth it, does that change that they were fighting for their state?” 

“You invoke the state with far too much levity, doctor. They were fighting for a fool who was put into power through nepotism.”

“And you can’t make any comparisons with Cardassia and the class system?”

The blue eyes turned flinty, the air around them chilling from the comfortable heat of their literary debates with such speed there was a visible struggle between the ancient reptilian and the modern human parts of Julian’s brain about whether to recoil to a safer distance. 

“Tread carefully, my dear doctor, when talking about things you do not comprehend.” He smiled disarmingly at Bashir, eyes still cold and a warning even as he moved the subject away from his home. “Tell me, doctor, if its the story that interests you so much, what is it about Patroclus caused such a reaction from Achilles that made him abandon his protest?” 

Still skittering from the shot of adrenaline, Bashir's tongue was too large for his mouth, any thoughts of Homer scattered. “I, uhm.” Garak looked on him with faintly pitying eyes. 

“Patroclus, doctor.” 

“Y-yes, yes. Patroclus and Achilles. He’s upset about the death of his friend.” 

“Interesting.” 

“And what does that mean, Garak?” 

“For someone who so often applies inappropriate human idealism and emotions to literature from such a different culture, you are slow to apply them to your own.” 

“Idealism? Garak, the only good that comes of it is a temporary truce between Priam and Achilles. That doesn’t change that they both die horribly.” 

“Yet again, you miss what is being said, even when in your own language.” 

“If you care to share your conclusions-“ 

“Oh but doctor, there is no satisfaction in merely being told. You have to explore, yourself.” 

“Is that what you were taught in the Obsidian Order?” 

“Such recriminations. You must observe, doctor, even if it is only your own culture.” 

“I’ll... read up on the papers if you send them to me, Garak. But only-“ he pointed a long finger across the table. “if I don’t have to wait till next week. Lunch tomorrow? “ 

“I am unfortunately busy tomorrow. People can be surprisingly protective of their damaged clothing. Two days from now?” 

“I have a surgery booked that day. Dinner?” 

“Very well, doctor. I shall transfer the files over to your padd after I close the shop.” 

“I look forward to it, my dear Garak.”

**Author's Note:**

> The argument that it doesn't matter (from a cultural perspective) whether the Trojan War happened or not was one of my favourite university assignments I have ever written (and was much more involved than Garak's.) My architecture lecturer was... amused.
> 
> The Iliad doesn't actually cover the Trojan horse, but that is quietly ignored here. 
> 
> The layperson I asked knew nothing about the architectural proof of the Trojan war. I can only hope it is better taught in the future.


End file.
